


Those you tell 谁知道谁倒霉

by blakjc



Series: Bucky Wears War Paint [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce and his questionable research, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Bucky and Bruce are bros, Bucky is not your typical Omega, Gen, Implied "Omega" Roles, Implied Mpreg (WONT BE IN THIS SERIES EVER), Little bit sadder, M/M, Mentions of Infertility, Omega!Bruce, Omega!Bucky, a/b/o dynamics, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky擦枪，Bruce像个老师，Bucky跟他说了一件惨事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those you tell 谁知道谁倒霉

**Author's Note:**

> 本系列没有男性怀孕的描写，绝对不会有。我以前给一个喜欢这个设定的朋友写过，不过真的不擅长。所以如果你喜欢看男性生子的情节，这个系列真的不合适你。  
> 即便如此，并不是说男性生子这个世界里不常见。只不过本文的CP不会如此。抱歉啦各位。其实我没觉得抱歉。  
> 我真的想写ABO设定的故事，可是我真的真的不想写男性生子。所以我就没写。开始吧。

“那么，你愿意和一名没有发情期的alpha度过一生？”Bruce坐在桌子对面，查看一些纸质文件。包括图表、线图，Bucky猜不是生理解读信息（这让他挺担心）就是地理解读（这让他很好奇为什么这两种会在一个文件夹里）。“为什么？”

“因为是Steve。”Bucky则在忙着清洁他众多武器中的四支，他近来的新宠。“我跟他一起长大，从小就认识他。作为一个普通人认识的他。那是我爱的人。我不在乎荷尔蒙，或者组成家庭还是什么别的事。Steve才是最重要的 ，不是他的生理机能。”

“你真高尚。”Bruce从那堆资料里抬眼看他，Bucky不用回看也知道。当Bruce看你时，你就是知道他在看你。“那是不是对你来说挺难的？”

“什么意思？”

“如果他没有发情期来回应你的热潮期……”

“我说了，我不……”

“……你热潮期的时候工作？我知道他费了很大劲才不丢工作。你去做重体力活，是吗？”Bucky叹了口气，终于跟他目光相对。Bruce的口气里带着‘我很了解你’的语气，面对他和Natalia，Bucky藏不住任何东西。至少就连Steve都会装着让他有点自己的小秘密。“当时不会很困难吗？”

Bucky磨了一会牙。“如果你已经知道答案了……”

“你想跟我聊聊那些事吗？”让人安心的是，这话里不带任何评判意味。在所有人里，Bruce明白什么叫‘客观’。比较左派一点。这就是为什么Bucky跟Bruce是理想中的那种朋友。被这么一鼓励，Bucky觉得心里话就像从茶杯里满出来的水，自然顺畅地就说出来了。

“我当时没有正常的热潮。”他稳稳吸了口气。“没有规律。从来不会让我虚弱，散发出味道。从来都不会……Steve没有注意到过。没人，我认识的alpha中没有一个注意到过。甚至在出汗之后或者在码头干了好几小时活都不会。有不舒服；容易情绪化，皮肤也觉得特别紧绷。不过仅此而已。没有荷尔蒙，没有想被摸，什么都没有。”他又拿起枪管和枪油布。“我18岁的时候，Steve担心我让我去看医生。他们告诉我怎么回事。我倒无所谓，我从来也不想要孩子。另外，我还可以说谎，通过征兵测试。”

“你真的不觉得困扰？”

“不会。”他耸了一下肩。“以前也许会吧，我不记得了。我……也许Steve有点担心。不过如果就算是，他也从没说过什么。从没说过要孩子，或者组成家庭的事。也不像‘我都活了这么长时间，早就可以做个好爸爸’那种人。在我们经历了这么多之后？那些绝对不可能发生了。”

Bruce一言不发地看着Bucky继续手里的活计，Bucky觉得这就像是回到了学生时代，老师知道你根本没复习就来裸考。“这比你想的还要常见。”过了一会儿，他开口道。Bucky的格洛克枪已经装好一半了，但是这句话足够让他又把注意力放回到两人的对话上。“特别是现在。80%的omega男性都无法生育。人们觉得最近几百年来这成了一个趋势。”

“……好吧。”Bucky又把注意力放回到枪上。“以前这样可不正常。这像是来自上帝的信号说你搞砸了完蛋了。”

“那就是说你还是觉得困扰。”

“不。”他把枪管装回去。“是从你这知道消息的人会觉得困扰。”


End file.
